


Demon Dean Winchester ... What a Waste!

by maypoison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Commentary, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my thoughts and musings about the arrival, and quick departure of Demon Dean.</p><p>I truly and honestly believe that Dean Winchester becoming a demon was the best thing that ever happened in the show Supernatural. Before you all start throwing holy water and salt at me, allow me to explain …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Dean Winchester ... What a Waste!

I truly and honestly believe that Dean Winchester becoming a demon was the best thing that ever happened in the show Supernatural. Before you all start throwing holy water and salt at me, allow me to explain …

The show started with a simple mission, to find John Winchester.

From there, it changed and became a mission to kill the yellow eyed demon and avenge Mary Winchester and the love of Sams life, Jessica.

Then it was about Dean selling his soul to save Sam, then saving Dean from eternal damnation, then came the first apocalypse … you get the idea. The show followed it’s own story-lines, and that’s how it progressed. Moving forward, and onto bigger, better (and bad-der!) things.

Since day one, there has always been a ‘mission’ for the characters, and the end result was solving this mission, whether that be a mid season or a season finale. The brothers solving this ‘mission’ or problem (like the apocalypse!) would ultimately result in yet another mission. For example, they find John, but then they need the Colt. They get the Colt, they need to find the demon. They find the demon, they need to save Dean …

As Crowley puts it in my Fanfiction Welcome to Hell …

_“He dies, you bring him back. You die, he brings you back. Rinse and repeat …Don’t you ever get sick of it?”_

The show, however brilliant and entertaining, has been stuck in a endless cycle since season one. That’s not necessarily a bad thing. I mean after all, why fix something if it ain’t broken? But after nearly 10 Seasons of the same, I was looking forward to something a little bit different …

This simply ‘mission’ approach to the storylines has served the long running show well. It drives the story forward in different ways, resulting in the Winchester brothers meeting new enemies and allies, and being thrown into situations that they, and so us the audience, couldn’t have imagined in our wildest dreams.

Who would have thought that the brothers would be buddying up with Archangels when we were watching them take down a Wendigo … not me, that’s for sure!

But anyway, back to my point …

Demon Dean, not only broke this endless cycle, he snapped it in friggin’ half. 

Here we had Dean Winchester, the righteous man himself, the Hunter, becoming the one thing he had been taught from day one was the worst thing on Earth. This all started with a demon, and it looked like it was going to end with one.

It says a lot about the show that we, the fans don’t worry necessarily about characters dying, but we worry more about where they’re going, and how they are going to get back.

Dean himself has been to Purgatory, Heaven and Hell, has died multiple times as a human, been turned into a vampire … Let’s just say that poor old Dean hasn’t exactly had the smoothest ride.

But when Dean opened his eyes in the Season 9 finale, I was stunned.

I couldn’t believe that this show had the balls to do that. I couldn’t believe that this ‘monster of the week’ show had a new monster, and it was non other than Dean Winchester himself. I was so excited, and just terrified enough that I couldn’t wait fro Season 10.

Then Season 10 came around, and I adored demon Dean. Let’s think back to other powerful demons and Knights of Hell …

Lillith wanted to start the apocalypse. Abaddon wanted to become the Queen of Hell. Ruby tricked Sam into drinking demon blood, and becoming an abomination, just so she could help open Lucifer’s cage …

And Dean? Well he liked strippers, karaoke, and getting drunk with his new buddy The King of Hell.

It was so interesting to watch. You were on the edge of you seat, wondering what was going to happen next. Was he going to snap? Or was he just going to get drunk … again. Dean should have been this bloodthirsty, manipulative, evil being as we had seen before, but instead he was just … well Dean. A heightened more douchey Dean, but still very much the Winchester that we had all come to love. But that’s what made him the most terrifying demon to ever grace the show. He was unpredictable.

So, what was so great about Demon Dean?

He was different.

It was different.

And for a show that has explored nearly every myth, monster, legend and lore known to man, that was really impressive …

It takes a lot to surprise a fan of Supernatural, we’ve seen it all, but they did it. But what wasn’t surprising was what happened next.

We had Sam Winchester, trying to find his brother and ‘save’ him. But doesn’t that pose more questions anyway … How did he cure Dean? Shouldn’t he be dead? Why didn’t he recite the spell? If Dean is cured, shouldn’t the gate to Hell be closed now?

But, let’s just accept that Dean is cured. For now at least …

That puts us right back at square one, with more questions raised than answered.

The writers, when questioned about Demon Dean, simply replied that they had to ‘cure’ Dean so that they could progress onto the main story. This just leaves me flabbergasted …

The idea of having to cut short, change or alter a story line because you need it to ‘fit’ is ridiculous. That’s not writing for the sake of creating a story, that’s writing for the sake of just getting the series done.

So, am I sad that Demon Dean appears to be no more? Hell yeah!

But then again, we may not have seen the last of our favourite karaoke singing, hammer wielding maniac. This is Supernatural after all …


End file.
